


Step Brother AU(Jeremy and Evan)

by MyGoldenEyes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is actually getting the help he needs, F/F, Heidi can focus on classes, Jeremy's dad has a really good job, Let the children be happy, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationships, Step Brother AU, They moved into a new house, Zoe is aro ace, alana is super gay for Christine, better sibling relationship, everyone is pining, give jared his own gay love, has been for a while, heidi and kim are good parents, heidi is married to Jeremy's dad, jeremy and evan are into theater, jeremy's dad's name is going to be Kim, kinda confusing but just roll with it, no squip au, one shots, real awkward step brothers, so it jumps around in the same universe, very gay, zoe is the mom friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGoldenEyes/pseuds/MyGoldenEyes
Summary: So this is an au where Jeremy's dad(Kim) and Heidi Hansen get married and make Evan and Jeremy step brothers. All of them are going to the same school in this au, don't worry about it.It's just going to be a series of one shots in the universe. Any questions about the au can be sent to @autisticauthorgabs or @prucanusuk on tumblr.Heidi kept her last name so that Evan wouldn't have to change his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ships in this one shot: Heidi Hansen and Kim Heere(subtle) 
> 
> Jeremy and Evan begin to adjust to their new shared room in their new house. 
> 
> (this chapter written by autisticauthorgabs on tumblr)

Jeremy Heere and Evan Hansen sat quietly on their beds, surrounded by boxes fresh from the move. All of the furniture was set up, though there wasn’t much. Each boy had a bed, set up on opposite walls, and desks at the foot of their beds. Neither boy was overjoyed when they discovered that they would be sharing a room, even though it was technically the game room so it was quite large. 

There was a bookshelf built into the wall on Evan’s side of the room. Evan searched the boxes for the box labeled “books”, when he found it he began to place them on the shelves. Jeremy was the first to break the silence. 

“We’re going to need a curtain…” Evan looked up at him and gave a curt nod. Evan liked his privacy and he knew Jeremy did too. There were also far too many instances in which Evan had walked in on Jeremy, doing certain things, while his mother was visiting Kim. All of these moments were burned into his brain and Evan was afraid he’d never be able to remove them. 

The closet was on Jeremy’s side of the room so he began to unpack his clothes. Heidi had had the foresight to buy each boy a plastic pull out organizer where they could keep whatever clothing wasn’t hung up. They were both labeled in Heidi’s soft handwriting. Green for Jeremy and blue for Evan. Jeremy smiled at how thought full Heidi was. He began to pack his socks and underwear into a drawer. Evan timidly approached him from behind with his own box of clothing, he seemed to be done with the book shelf. 

“Um...I left you two shelves in case you wanted to put anything there. I don’t know if you have like books or movies of something you might want to store there,” 

Jeremy was silent for a moment then finally spoke, not looking up, “I actually have some action figures I’d like to put up there,” Jeremy mumbled through this and a blush crept across his face. 

“You have action figures too!” Evan’s voice was surprisingly and cheerful and confident. Jeremy looked up to see Evan pointing over to the shelves that were sure enough inhabited by a few Star Wars action figures as well as books. Jeremy smiled brightly at Evan. He dropped the socks he was neatly organizing and rushed over to open a box labeled “Nerd Stuff”. Evan tentatively followed and peered over his shoulder. 

The box was filled with video games, instruction manuals, a pack of cards for the game Magic, pokemon cards, and several figures for video games. Jeremy unpacked everything and explained it all to Evan who smiled and nodded happily. This was the first time he had seen Jeremy so happy around him. They both tended to be rather reserved and awkward. But Evan supposed that now that they were living together that had to change. 

After Jeremy was done with his box, Evan lead him over to his own “nerd stuff”, though this box was discretely named “trees”. It was full of tree books and several tree posters. Jeremy was eager to help Evan hang them up all over his side of the room. Since Evan’s bed was on the same side of the room as the slight hallway that lead to the door, they decided to hang up the posters there as well. At first Evan protested but Jeremy assured him that he would be happy to come home and see a bunch of trees after a long day. 

They spent the rest of the day unpacking things and getting to know each other. Jeremy noticed that Evan was constantly checking his phone and every once in awhile it would buzz and Evan’s face would light up. 

“Texting some hot chick Hansen?” Evan froze and turned red. Jeremy instantly worried he’d severely messed up and all of their bonding had just gone out the window, “I don’t mean, I was just kidding I’m sorry. I just meant to ask who you’re texting,” 

Evan seemed to relax slightly which took a huge weight off of Jeremy’s shoulders, “Well, you were half right,” Evan giggled nervously then continued, “I’m texting Connor,” 

“Oh so you’re texting a hot guy,” Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, clearly forgetting the lesson from five seconds ago. This time however, Evan took it as a joke and laughed slightly. 

“Yeah,” He said softly, smiling down at his phone. 

“Didn’t know you swung that way bro,” Evan went red again and Jeremy quickly backtracked, “it’s totally cool, I’m bi,” 

“Oh, um…me too,” Jeremy smiled slightly then thought of something. 

“BI BROS!” Jeremy lifted his hand for a high five that Evan tentatively gave. Jeremy ran over and searched through boxes until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a giant bi pride flag and smiled at Evan. Evan returned the smile and then helped him pin it up in the middle of the room.

“My dad got this for me after I came out. He doesn’t really get it but he’s trying his best to be supportive.” Evan smiled. 

“That sounds like Kim,” 

“How did Heidi react- Wait, are you even out to her? Shit, do I need to take this down? I didn’t even think- I’m sorry!” Evan slowly reached out and carefully put a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. 

“It’s ok, she knows. She didn’t make a big deal out of it, but last year she offered to take a few days of to drive me to that pride parade a few cities over,” 

“That sounds like Heidi,” 

“Do you think we’re supposed to call them mom and dad?” 

“I don’t really want to,” 

“Neither do I,” 

“Do you think it’ll hurt their feelings?” 

“I hope not,” Evan took a seat on his bed and chews his thumb nail nervously. Jeremy crossed back over to his side of them room. 

“Are you and Connor together?” Evan snorted and shook his head, hard. “But you guys are like so close,” 

“You and Michael are super close, are you two dating?” Evan attempted to throw the conversation away from himself but regretted it as Jeremy went pink, “I’m sorry, I didn’t-” 

“It’s fine. It’s not gonna happen,” 

Evan smiled softly at Jeremy, “Hey, I’m sure he feels the same way, I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” 

“And I’ve seen the way Connor looks at you,” 

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Jeremy decided to change the topic. 

“You like plants right,” he didn’t wait for a response before continuing, “We should get like a table and put it y the window and just have a bunch of plant children.” 

This idea seemed make Evan very happy. They spend the rest of the afternoon making plans for their plant children.


	2. The Play(part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships in this chapter: Tree Bros and some subtle Boyf riends)
> 
> Zoe decides it's about time for Connor to participate. 
> 
> Connor really has no desire to do this until he sees a certain tree lover is also involved.
> 
> (this chapter was written by autisticauthorgabs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the theater arc. There will be several arcs and this is the first one we're tackling.

Connor Murphy wasn’t really the type for theater, but somehow his sister Zoe had convinced him that he should join the theater department. It was more to keep Larry off his back than anything else if Connor was honest with himself. 

Their school had a huge theater department. There was a local billionaire that happened to have a great love of the arts and whose children had gone through the school a few years back. This lead to frequent donations. The auditorium was only a year old. It had been built as a separate building in a plot of land that the donor just happened to own. This meant that Connor had to walk through the sweltering spring heat to the auditorium. He grumbled the whole way and Zoe expertly ignored him. 

The start of the year had been a little rocky, but with Evan’s encouragement Connor had begun to patch things up with Zoe. They weren’t perfect, but their relationship was at least slightly friendly. 

The cool blast of air from the auditorium was very welcome. Connor stepped through the doors and observed the events going on. Jeremy and Christine stood center stage, practicing lines. Despite Jeremy’s awkward exterior it was well known that he was one of the best actors in the whole school. 

A glance up revealed Michael intensely working in the tech booth. Connor happened to know that there was really only one reason that Michael was involved in the play. That reason was currently practicing lines and wearing a large feathered hat. Connor smirked to himself as Michael glanced up at Jeremy and smiled slightly then went back to work. 

As he peered back towards the stage, he noticed a group of people climbing all over a half built set. He could see Jared balanced on a precarious looking platform and flirting with his boyfriend Brendan. Rich was trying to lift several planks onto a platform that was several feet above his head, Jake swooped in and helped him. This sent Rich into a bit of a tantrum about how he could have done it. 

Finally Connor spotted a certain honey blonde, covered in blue paint and laughing at something Alana had said. Zoe had made her way up to the stage as Connor had taken everything in and was currently standing next to Alana and Evan Hansen. At that moment Evan looked over to Connor as Zoe pointed to him. He beamed and Connor felt like he could melt. 

Evan jumped off the stage and ran down an aisle to Connor. 

“Are you going to help with the stage crew?” 

Connor hadn’t even decided if he was going to do anything at all but with Evan smiling eagerly at him like that his mind was made up, “Yes,” 

Evan clapped happily and pulled Connor into a hug. Connor was frozen at first but quickly returned the gesture. Zoe gave Connor a thumbs up from behind Evan and Connor rolled his eyes. 

From the stage Jeremy smirked. He knew he was going to hear all about this when they got home. But he quickly turned his attention back to Christine who was reciting her monologue to the audience. He was meant to be frozen. 

Connor pulled away and asked what he was supposed to be doing. 

“Well I’m stage manager so I’m the person to ask,” Evan said this with a slight grin and a lot of pride, “You can help me with painting. As you can see we have plenty of monkeys working on set building. Evan gestured to Rich who was attempting to climb Jake to reach a screw that was out of place and then to Jared who was not even working anymore, instead opting to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Are they actually getting anything done?” Evan chuckled and shook his head slightly. 

“We still have plenty of time, though I should probably stop Jared and Brendan,” he took a few steps forward, “JARED GET OFF YOUR BOYFRIEND! I SWEAR I WILL TELL YOUR MOTHER ABOUT WHAT I WALKED IN ON LAST WEEK!” 

Connor was speechless as Evan snapped at Jared. He’d never seen Evan tell anyone what to do, it was honestly pretty hot. No where near as hot as Evan threatening Kleinman though. 

This was going to be very entertaining.


	3. Valentines Day(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships in this Chapter: Tree bros and Boyf riends
> 
> Content warnings: Mentions of sex, drug use, swearing 
> 
> Summary: In this chapter Evan and Jeremy receive some interesting gifts. Meanwhile Connor and Michael stress about gifts they may or may not have given. 
> 
> Written by: autisticauthorgabs

Jeremy and Evan stood nervously next to Evan’s locker as they both looked down at parcels in their hands. Students were filing out of the school behind them, the last bell had rung several minutes ago. Still Jeremy and Evan were frozen at Evan’s locker. 

Right after class Jeremy had run up to Evan as he was about to open his locker. 

“Look at this Ev” Jeremy was waving a parcel in Evan’s face. 

“I can’t see it if you keep waving it around!” Jeremy blushed and stilled his hand. He held out the item and Evan examined it. It was a box wrapped in white wrapping paper and it had a bow made of twine tied around it. The wrapping was not the interesting part however. No, it was what was written on the package. 

From: Your secret admirer <3

Evan smiled up at his brother, “That’s great Jer!” 

Jeremy looked down and blushed slightly. Evan began to open his locker. As the door swung open a package tumbled out to Evan’s feet. Evan bent down and retrieved it, startled to find it was almost identical to Jeremy’s, the only differentiation was the handwriting on the note, but it said the same thing. 

So Evan and Jeremy stared down at their gifts from their very own secret admirers. Slowly Evan got back to packing his things away then Jeremy and Evan began the walk home. Since the move they had begun walking home, the new house was much closer to the school. 

The walk home was almost completely silent aside from the quiet discussion of the day’s events. Evan talked about a huge project had had turned in in US history and Jeremy complained about his Geometry homework. They also got on the topic of the plants that were slowly taking over their room. They had a table by the window that had three two stands on it for more room. There were also several small plants on both Evan and Jeremy’s desks. Heidi and Kim had currently cut them off, citing the increase in the water bill but both Jeremy and Evan knew they were going to break soon. They began to discuss what else they would be adding. Evan suggested small plants they could keep on the slight windowsill. 

Before they knew it they were home and sitting in their room. Both boys discarded their backpacks since it was the weekend and they would not be working on homework until Sunday. Both Jeremy and Evan pulled out their gifts then settled into the couch set up in front of their pride flag. The original plan was to get a curtain but they found an old couch and ended up buying it instead. 

Evan pulled his knees up to his chest and sunk into the corner. Jeremy leaned against the armrest and stuck his legs out across the rest of the couch. 

“Should we open these?” Evan looked up at Jeremy and nodded slightly. Both boys began to unwrap the mystery packages. Jeremy tore way the paper and ripped off the twine while Evan carefully untied it and began to open the paper at the tape. Jeremy snickered at Evan slightly but quietly enough that he couldn’t hear. 

Jeremy was greeted with a box of his favorite coffee flavored chocolates from a local sweet shop, meanwhile Evan found a box of assorted gourmet chocolates. Both boys shared a look before opening the boxes and shoving a chocolate in their mouthes. 

Jeremy moaned in delight as he ate the chocolate and Evan giggled slightly. Jeremy was very vocal about all of his opinions, especially on food. This lead to many embarrassing moments at restaurants when the food wasn’t up the Jeremy’s high standards. 

Evan smiled at the taste of the dark chocolate with raspberry filling. These must have been so expensive. Whoever his secret admirer was had to be rich! That’s when the thought of a certain attractive, gay, rich man crossed Evan’s mind. This thought forced a blush across Evan’s freckled cheeks. 

“Who do you think these are from?” Jeremy looked up with a mouthful of chocolate then quickly swallowed, this was clearly a mistake as Jeremy’s face twisted in pain slightly, “Chew before you swallow Jer, we talked about his.” 

“Ha ha you jerk,” Jeremy finally said as he managed to get the chocolate down, “You know who I wish they were from,” 

Evan nodded quietly in agreement. They both knew who the other wished the gifts had come from. One of their main topics was each other’s not so subtle crushes on their best friends. Jeremy would complain about something adorable that Michael had done and Evan would talk to Jeremy about how worried he would get for Connor. It was a good arrangement. 

***

“Do you think they like them?” Michael slowly paced around in his basement as Connor sat on the couch tapping his leg.

“Hell if I know man! Since when have I been good at understanding either of them?” 

Michael stopped pacing and looked at Connor, “Do you think maybe they hope it’s from us?” Michael’s voice was filled with hope but Connor, always the pessimist, brought him back down. 

“Yeah in our dreams man,” Connor said bitterly but quickly backtracked as he saw Michael’s face fall, “I mean I bet Jeremy is totally going to use this in his next sex fantasy and I’m sure he’ll be thinking about you,” Michael bent down, pulled his shoe off and chucked it at Connor. 

“I can’t deal with all this shit, let’s get high,” 

“Agreed,” 

There they were, half an hour later, laying on the ground and totally out of it. 

“Dude! We should star sixty nine Jeremy and Evan!” Michael suddenly blurted out, breaking the silence. 

“Bro…. that’s the best idea ever,” 

So Connor picked up his phone and anonymously called Evan’s number. It was almost four rings before Evan picked up, his voice was very shaky and Connor felt slightly bad for triggering his anxiety. 

“Hello?” 

“You’re so fucking adorable Evan Hansen,” 

“Wha-” Then Connor hung up and shared a look with Michael before they both began to laugh hysterically. 

Next up was Michael who took a significantly longer time to type in the number. Jeremy answered fairly quickly. 

“Look if this is the same number that called my brother-” 

“I wanna have sex with you,” Then Michael hung up. Connor gaped at Michael. 

“Dude, that was totally not chill” Michael fell back and rolled around on the floor as he laughed.


	4. The Play(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships in this chapter: Boyf riends 
> 
> Warnings: mentions of illness
> 
> Written by: prucanusuk 
> 
> Summary: The day of the performance in nearly upon us, but Jeremy is having some...issues with his voice.

It started with that dumb cough.

Jeremy was on stage with Christine, singing their famous duet, when something unexpected happened.

“In a special pla-”

While Christine kept the long note, Jeremy suddenly broke off into a loud cough. He tried to contain it, but it slipped out.

“Cut! Are you alright, Mr. Heere?” Mr. Zalma, the drama teacher and director asked, concerned.

Everybody dropped what they were doing and looked on with worry. There was a cold bug going around the school, and the performance was in three days. They didn’t want their lead actor to miss out, he was their friend and they all knew how much he wanted to be in this role.

“You sure you’re alright, Jer?” Evan asked nervously. Michael got a bottle of water from his backpack and ran out of the tech room to give it to him.

“Yo, dude, that was a pretty nasty cough. You sure you’re okay?” Michael tried to ask nonchalantly, even though everybody was rolling their eyes. They could see he was pretty worried about his best friend and crush; they weren’t born yesterday.

“I-I’m alright,” Jeremy cleared his throat, and grabbed Michael’s offered bottle, blushing slightly as their fingers touched. “No seriously guys, I’m fine,” he said as they still stared concernedly at him as he drank some water. “I just strained my voice a little, that’s all. Should I start from the top, Mr. Zalma?”

And so rehearsal continued on without another hitch, everyone seemingly forgetting the incident. However, Michael’s heart sank as he went back to the tech room, and not just because Jeremy would still have to kiss Christine like he was doing right now. Something was terribly wrong.

Jeremy never sings that softly in rehearsal.

***

Evan and Jeremy shuffled into the house, exhausted but thrilled. The final touches had been added to the production, and very soon, all of their hard work would be shown and everything would be worth it. Evan sat on the couch, while Jeremy just collapsed in it, shivering slightly. He felt more exhausted than usual, but couldn’t pinpoint a reason as to why, and he didn’t know why he felt so cold, either. He usually liked the cold, but this felt different somehow…

“Jer...Jer...Bro!” Jeremy snapped to attention when he heard Evan.

“Now that you’re back in the land of the living, I was asking you if you were alright. You look kind of cold…” Evan trailed off, eyebrows knitted together in concern.

Jeremy stood up, despite feeling kind of dizzy. “I’m fine, Ev,” he said, gently but forcefully. “I just feel kind of tired. I’ll go to sleep, and everything will be fine, trust me.”

“Alright…” Evan trailed off, still a little concerned.

“Come on Ev, I’ll tell you if I really feel that awful. Don’t you trust me?”

Evan sighed and gave Jeremy a small smile. “Yeah, I trust you, Jer.”

“Good,” Jeremy whispered as he went to their room to change for bed.

“By the way, smooth work, Casanova. First the bottle of water, then a date, am I right?”

“Quiet, you.”

***  
“You were saying something about everything being fine?”

“Not the time, Ev.” Jeremy mumbled around the thermometer in his mouth.

“Evan, honey, get your bag ready. You still have to go to school, and you have play rehearsal. Lunch is on the counter, it’s your favorite.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“I try, sweetie.”

Evan soon left to get his lunch, leaving Jeremy and Heidi alone. There was a bit of an awkward silence as they waited for the thermometer to beep. They have gotten comfortable around each other, but Evan was usually around when those moments occurred. Jeremy hated feeling awkward around Ev-, well, his mom; she was a wonderful woman and an even more amazing mother, but it was...different, somehow.

They both jumped as the thermometer beeped, and Heidi took it out of Jeremy’s mouth.

“Yep, you’ve got a fever.” Heidi sighed, and continued. “I’ll call the office, and tell Evan you can’t go to play rehearsal until further notice.

“But-” Jeremy managed to say, before he delved into another coughing fit.

“No buts! Look at you. You are not doing okay, you need rest honey.” Heidi paused, a little embarrassed, but continued.

“I need to go to classes after I drop off Evan, and your dad isn’t home, so you’ll have to be alone for a while. I made you some homemade soup if you get hungry, it’s in the microwave. If you can’t eat that yet, then I left out some crackers beside you on the small table. If you feel worse, then call me and I will come home right away. Water, cold medicine, and tissues are next to that, take your medicine every four hours...”

“Alright,” Jeremy mumbled, and sneezed into a tissue. He paused, then looked up, cheeks rosy for a new reason.

“Thanks, mom.”

It was just two words, but it meant everything to both of them. Heidi swallowed, trying to not to cry. The silence was back, but it didn’t feel as awkward. It felt warm, inviting, and full of potential.

“I try, honey.”

***

Jeremy was so bored.

It was late in the afternoon; everyone was probably already out of school and practicing for the play.

“They’re all probably having so much fun rehearsing,” Jeremy whispered to himself as he blew his nose for what seemed like the millionth time.

At first, he tried to go to sleep, but no matter what position he got in, he just felt too uncomfortable. Everything was too hot and too cold simultaneously, making it impossible to sleep. He then decided to play games on his phone, but that got tiring after a while. So now there he was, a pile of sweat, chill, and aches, bored out of its mind.

“I wish I could see everyone,” Jeremy thought to himself, although only one person was really on his mind, and he was probably busy with lights and sound on stage right now. He really missed him right now, missed his smile, his jokes, his laugh…

The door opened.

Jeremy started and looked at the clock. His dad wasn’t due back until another 4 hours, Ev-his mom didn’t come home until very late, and Evan wouldn’t just bust in like that; he knocks at least twelve times before coming into a room. Then who…?

“Jer! Are you feeling any better?”

Jeremy weakly lifted his head to see the person he was thinking about right in front of him, his cute face shining with worry aimed at him. Was he dreaming?

“Michael…” Jeremy whispered hoarsely.

“Don’t strain your voice, man! Dang, that cold bug got you good, huh?” Michael said semi-jokingly before lifting up a plastic bag.

“Don’t worry, Doctor Michael is here! I brought you some stuff to help you feel better…”

“Why…” Jeremy managed to get out.

“Stop straining your voice, Jer! That cannot be good for you. Also, if you’re asking why I’m here instead of rehearsal, then, uh...it’s because…” Michael mumbled the last bit.

“Hmm?” Jeremy hummed quietly.

“It’s because I was worried about you, Jer.” Michael blushed a bright pink, but continued on, “You never sang that quietly in rehearsal before, and I was worried that you were getting sick, and I didn’t want that, even I didn’t…” Michael trailed off, his face burning.

“Didn’t what?” Jeremy asked softly.

“Even if I didn’t want you to kiss Christine,” Michael confessed, face now bright red.

There was a pregnant pause, both boys red faced and slightly sweaty. Jeremy could feel his cheeks get warmer, and not just because of his fever. He tried to convince himself that it was a misunderstanding, that he heard wrong, but his heart was soaring and his head was light. Did that mean…

“Why didn’t you?” Jeremy managed to spit out, his face on fire.

“B-Because,” Michael stuttered out, nervous but determined.

“I love you, Jeremy,” he all but blurted out and leaned in quickly.

Jeremy would love to say that his first kiss was soft, slow, and sweet; everything he wanted and more. However, life is not a fairy tale, as Michael accidentally bashed their heads together instead.

“Ow…” they both groaned, rubbing their foreheads. That was gonna leave a bruise for sure.

Jeremy looked up and saw Michael, sweet, wonderful, amazing Michael, with mussed up hair, ruby cheeks, rubbing his forehead as though they just did some parkour instead of trying to initiate a kiss.

He was the most beautiful mess Jeremy had ever seen.

And with that, Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hands from his forehead, and leaned in, kissing his best friend, his crush, his Michael for the first time, with Michael responding immediately, arms wrapping around Jeremy and kissing him back as though they were leaving each other the minute their lips separated.

And at that moment, even though Jeremy was covered up in blankets, and a weary, snot covered disaster, he could not care less.

Life was perfect.


	5. Valentine's Day(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships in this Chapter: Christine and Alana
> 
> Warnings: Slight panic, over thinking 
> 
> Written by: autisticauthorgabs
> 
> Summary: Alana is stressed about what to give Christine for Valentine's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know this isn't everyone's favorite ship but I swear I love it so much like it's my OTP so just bear with me through this and well be back to you're scheduled tree bros/boyf riends soon

Alana was alone. She was often alone so this didn’t normally bother her. But at the moment she was alone with thoughts she would prefer to conquer with aid from her friends. Unfortunately her best friend, the girl that would normally be there for her no matter what, was the only person she couldn’t go to. So Alana picked up the phone and called her other best friend. 

“Alana?” Zoe’s chipper voice echoed through the phone. Alana stood silent for a moment before her anxiety got the better of her. 

“Zoe, I really need to know what to do for Valentine's Day because it’s the perfect day to confess to Christine but I don’t know what to do for her and I don’t know what she would like which probably means it’s too early to have feelings for her oh my gosh I don’t even know her I can’t tell her how I feel it’ll freak her out-”

“Alana!” Zoe cut Alana off. Alana realized that she had been pacing around her room, she stopped and waited for Zoe to speak, advise her in some way, “You know Christine will love anything you give her, you don’t need to stress about it. Also, you really don’t have to confess to her right now anyways. You can just give her a gift as a friend if you want.” 

“Yeah, that’s- that’s good. I’ll do that, but I still don’t know what to get her,” 

“Why don’t you get her a signed copy of the script from her favorite play?” Alana frowned into the receiver though the was fully aware that Zoe couldn’t see her. 

“Her favorite play is Twelfth Night and I’m pretty sure you know that,” Zoe laughed on the other end and Alana couldn’t help but join slightly. 

“Yeah I know, just messing with you, but really just get her something of sentimental value. She’ll love it,” Alana was suddenly struck with a thought. She pressed the phone between her ear and her shoulder and began to rummage through a plastic tub from under her bed, “I have the perfect idea, Zoe you’re the best!” 

Alana quickly hung up and kept going through the box until she found a folder filled with worn pages that had all been scribbled on. 

The next day Alana was a nervous wreck. She could hardly pay attention which was very noticeable when you were one of the top students. Almost all of her teachers kept her after class to ask if something was wrong. She shrugged them all off with a fake smile and some excuse about just being tired. Still, she felt she couldn’t escape their concerned stares as she walked through the hallway. 

Finally, the day was over. Alana practically ran out of her last class to Christine’s locker. When she arrived, she was met with Christine’s beautiful smile. Every time she saw that smile, she thought she could die happy, then again, if she died, she wouldn’t get to see another one of those smiles. Alana sighed happily, then snapped herself out of her trance. Instead of returning Christine’s cheerful greeting, she thrust her hands forward, showing off the blue binder that she had recovered the day before. Christine stared at the binder quizzically before carefully taking it out of Alana’s hands. 

“What’s this,” Christine began as she opened the binder, as soon as she saw the contents her face lit up in one of the brightest smiles Alana had ever seen, “Oh my gosh! This is the script from the first play we did together! The one we met at, and- Oh look this is where I signed it see,” Christine bent over to show Alana the little inscription as if she didn’t have every pen stroke memorized. 

“You were such a joy to work with, you’re so talented and I hope we can become good friends! Then I wrote like twelve smiley faces,” Christine blushed slightly at herself, “Where did you find this, and why are you giving it to me?” 

Alana looked up startled, she didn’t plan for Christine to not know why she was getting the gift. She didn’t have a script planned out for this so she felt herself start to panic slightly, “It’s for Valentine’s Day! I wanted to give you something special,” Alana’s voice was strong and confident despite the fact that she was suddenly finding it very difficult to breathe. 

“Valentine’s Day’s coming up?” Christine held the binder in one arm and tapped her finger on her chin in wonder, “Who knew? Guess I totally lost track of time-”

“Chris, today is Valentine’s day,” Alana deadpanned, she knew Christine could be forgetful so this turn of events shouldn’t have surprised her as much as it did. Christine looked at Alana for a moment then broke out into a fit of giggles that sounded like beautiful bells, at least to Alana. 

“Sorry Lana! I should have gotten you something! That’s what friends do, right?” Alana’s heart sank slightly at the friends comment but she was able to keep her smile up. 

“How about we just go out to eat tonight, it can be your present to me, even though I’m totally paying,” Alana added the last bit in her head. 

Christine nodded happily, “It’s a date!” 

The two exited the school together. This had gone quite a bit better than Alana had expected.


	6. Shovel Talk(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships in this chapter: Tree bros(mentioned and small moment) 
> 
> Warnings: slight angst, self doubt 
> 
> Written by: autisticauthorgabs
> 
> Summary: It's time for Connor to get the talk...

Connor shifted uncomfortably under Jeremy’s gaze. For such a small, weak, over all pathetic kid, he gave a pretty mean death glare. Connor’s eyes darted around the room, taking in the several potted plants around the living room, the slightly worn furniture mixed with brand new, honestly anywhere but at the boy standing before him. Jeremy crossed his arms and tapped his foot angrily, or it might have just been a tick, he was a fidgety boy. 

“So you know why we’re here?” Connor opted to play dumb. Ever since Connor and Evan had started dating Connor had been dreading this moment. 

“I came over to see Evan actually so if I could just-” Connor rose and made for the exit but Jeremy blocked his way. Despite being almost a head shorter than Connor Jeremy seemed to tower over Connor as he put a hand on Connor’s chest and pushed him back into the couch. 

“You’re not getting out of this bud,” Connor looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap like a guilty child, “This is about Evan,” 

Connor gulped and nodded finally looking up at Jeremy, “Don’t you dare fucking hurt him,” Connor’s eyes widened, Jeremy almost never cursed. Not at the house at least, Evan wasn’t comfortable with it so the whole gang had been cutting down. Jeremy was obviously serious. I mean why wouldn’t he be, Connor was a mess and there was a huge chance he would hurt Evan. 

“I don’t want to,” Connor’s voice was soft and weak he hated it. 

“You better promise!” Jeremy was almost yelling at Connor at this point. Connor felt tear prick at the backs of his eyes, “So! What do you have to say for yourself? Huh? Are you just gonna sit there?” 

Finally Connor had had enough he stood and towered over Jeremy, “I can’t fucking promise and you know that!” 

Jeremy shrunk back, his confidence from earlier seemed to be leaving him, “I didn’t mean it like that Con you know that..” His voice was softer and he walked towards Connor who was no crying, shoulder shaking slightly. 

“I’ll always try my best but that’s all I can do,” Connor began to fully sob. Jeremy opened his arms and Connor practically fell into them(literally due to the height difference). 

“You’re going to be great Con. Evan loves you and I know you love him. You’ll take care of each other,” Connor nodded his head against Jeremy’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Connor heard a slight laugh from the top of the stairs. He looked up and spotted Michael and Evan looking over the balcony down on the two. 

“You stealing my boyfriend Jeremy?” Jeremy quickly backed away which exposed Connor’s blotchy tear covered face to Evan. Evan’s face automatically switched from amusement to concern. He almost tripped over himself in his attempt to get down the stairs quickly. 

“What’s wrong baby? Is touching ok?” Evan began to shoot off questions, Connor just cut him off by pulling him into a hug. Evan stilled and stopped talking. After a moment he pulled away and took Connor’s face in his hands. He rocked up on his toes and softly kissed both of Connor’s cheeks, “You ok?” 

Connor nodded and smiled at Evan, “You didn’t hear any of that did you?” Connor asked Evan hopefully. Evan shook his head slowly.

“What were you two talking about?” 

Connor turned away from Evan and shoved his hands in his pockets, “Nothing,” He whistled in a very suspicious way. 

Evan huffed angrily and pulled on Connor’s arm. Still Connor refused. This lead to Jeremy and Michael giggling as Evan attempted to coax the answer out of his boyfriend.


	7. Board Game(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships in this chapter: Kim(Jeremy's dad) and Heidi
> 
> It's game night. 
> 
> Written by: autisticauthorgabs

Heidi laid out the last bowl of chips and looked out over her living room. Everything was in place for the best game night of her son’s lives. There were snacks, an array of obscure board games, some movies in case they wanted to watch one later, everything. There was a slight shuffling behind Heidi and she turned to see Kim in his bathrobe a grey t-shirt and boxers. 

“Kim! The boys are having friends over, you have to go put some pants on!,” Heidi chuckled at her husband and walked over to him, draping her arms around his neck. 

“Don’t you prefer me like this?” Kim said with a wink. Heidi giggled and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. 

“Ewwwwwwwwwww” Jeremy drawled from behind the two. Heidi pulled back slightly but didn’t release her arms from around Kim’s neck, “Dad! Michael’s coming over-”

“A-and Connor,” Evan made himself known with a slight interjection. 

“Yeah, two friends are coming over. You have to put some damn pants on!,” 

“Language!” Heidi warned, stepping from Kim and allowing him to hurry down the hall to their bedroom. Jeremy grinned at Heidi and grabbed a chip from one of the bowls, “Leave that,” Heidi swatted Jeremy’s hand away as he went for another chip, “Those are for when your guests get here,” 

Jeremy groaned but ceased his pursuit of chips. He plopped down on their ottoman and pulled his legs up to sit with them crossed. Evan took a seat next to him and began to rock slightly. Heidi took a seat next to Evan and put an arm around his shoulder. 

“What’s wrong sweetie?”

“Nothing,”

“Dr. Sherman said if something’s bother you you should just say it,” Heidi’s voice was warning. Evan knew that his mother wouldn’t drop it and she was right, it was always better when he voiced his fears. 

“I’m just anxious. I don’t like playing board games with other people because what if I’m too anxious? Or what if I’m to competitive and I make it un-fun for everyone else? What if I spill all the snacks and ruin it for everyone or what if I-” Evan was cut off by Jeremy shoving a few grapes in his mouth. Evan yelped in surprise but still ate the grapes. 

“Bro, it’s gonna be fine,” Jeremy was picking at his nails anxiously as he said this so it took a bit away from the emphasis of the statement. Jeremy let his hands drop to his lap and looked up at Evan with confidence, “Really, we all do embarrassing stuff. Connor won’t care, he’s your best friend. We won’t care, we’re your family. And Michael will probably be to high-” 

Heidi knocked the back of Jeremy’s head lightly while hissing something about ‘no drugs in her house’ it made Evan smile slightly. 

The three were snapped out of their moment by the doorbell ringing. 

“I’ll get it!” Kim called from down the hallway. 

Jeremy leaned forward to look down the hallway, “It’s ok, he’s got pants on,”


End file.
